


Hunted

by Dellessa



Series: Unicorn Tails [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Sticky Sex, Unicorns, unicornformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=14063360#t14063360</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

“The beast was spotted again,” Cloudrunner said, nudging his brother’s side. 

“The beast? You mean the unicorn? Com’on brother, those things aren’t real,” Hedron snorted. “It’s just a myth. You can’t tell me that you believe in that---”

“Bevel saw it in the crystal forest. You can’t doubt him. He wouldn’t lie about something like that,” Cloudrunner continued on blithely. He noted how his brother’s optics sharpened with interest. 

“Bevel wouldn't lie.”

“No...he wouldn’t. Can you imagine how much we could get for one of those. The horn alone....frag...we wouldn't have to work for the rest of our lives.” 

 

Hedron smirked, “You are right...so right.” His optics narrowed, “What do you know of unicorn hunting, brother.” 

Cloudrunner smirked back, “Well...first we need a virgin.”

OoOoOoOo

Tailgate cringed away from the mecha-wolves that circled him. His creator has always told him to stay away from such mecha. They were never up to any good, and if anything this experience only reinforced his creator's words in his processor.

It was tempting to transform and run away, and run away fast. He knew though, without a doubt that they would catch him. They were so much bigger than him, and much quicker. 

In root form he might have a chance of staying in one piece, albeit a minute one. 

“Little mech, just what we were looking for,” the winged wolf circled him, baring his denta. 

Tailgate could not help but to cringe away. Need him? What would they need him for? All manner of horrors flitted through his processor. “Don’t eat me p-please!” 

One of the other mechawolves growled a laugh, and transformed. The mech stomped up to him, grabbing his arm. “We need bait.” 

“B-b-b-bait for w-what?”

“A unicorn!” one of the mechs chuckled, and grabbed at Tailgate. “Should we check to see if he’s still sealed?” 

Tailgate squealed, and began to struggle in vain. “No! No! You won’t take my seals!” 

One of the wolf-mechs snorted, “Don’t want ‘em, but the unicorn will.” The mech laughed, a nasty sound. 

The mech fastened a collar around Tailgate’s neck, snapping it into place. “Let me go! P-please, just let me go!”

“Can’t do that mech,” one of the wolf-mechs chuckled. 

Tailgate struggled even as they carried him towards the great field at the edge of the great forest. He shook, unable to even transform and flee. The little pudu-former cried out as he was finally dropped to the ground. One of the larger mechs pulled a short chain from his subspace while another attached it to a metal stake and hammered it into the ground. The chain was short, and the stake impossible for Tailgate to pull from the ground. He was trapped.

OoOoOoOo

Cyclonus circled the field in a lazy spiral. He knew the hunters were there. He had not stayed alive as long as he had without knowing the signs, and how to avoid them.

That did not mean he was not drawn to the bait, when he had moved close enough to see the little mech. Virgins were a rare commodity and one that drew unicorns, like a magnet to metal. unicorns mated for life, and only to the pure sparked. Cyclonus had long avoided such a fate, until now. 

Now he found it irresistible. 

The virgin the hunters laid out for him was small, and delicate. Some would even say cute. Cyclonus wanted him the moment he was able to get a clear view of him. He knew that the little mech’s field would feel perfect against his own. With any hope he could snatch him and spirit him away into the forest. None of the Iaconians ever dared to enter it. 

He flicked his tail in annoyance as he circled closer. He was hardly surprised when the hunters rushed forward, nets in hands. They were slow in their root forms, but tried to chase after him anyway. Cyclonus laughed inside as he flicked his tail and dashed into the forest. The hunters followed, intent on their prey. 

He lead them down the deer trails, crossing streams, and ravines. He led them in circles until they were well and truly lost. 

He left them floundering and laughed louder as he dashed away, leaving them in the darkening forest. He imagined that the dark fae and the forest spirits would have their way with the hunters, but from his point of view that was nothing less than what they deserved. 

The little virgin was where they had left him, curled up in a ball, and staked out in the middle of the field. He tried to curl further in on himself when he saw Cyclonus approaching, cringing away in fear. 

“D-d-d-don’t hurt me,” the little mech cried out. “P-p-please.”

Cyclonus transformed into root form, and knelt before the little mech. “I won’t hurt you, sweet mech. I’ve come to rescue you.” He leaned in, finding the catch at the back of the collar, forcing it open. 

“T-they said you would t-take my seals,” Tailgate gasped, optics widening beneath his visor. “P-please don’t h-hurt me. Please!” The mech fell to the ground, shaking.

Cyclonus watched the distraught little mech whimper and cry before pucking him up and nestling him against his chestplates. 

“Do not worry, little one, I will keep you safe. I will not take what you do not want to give.” Cyclonus said, and moved towards the forest and his home. It was a long walk through the forest, but the trails were familiar to Cyclonus and he never ran into any of the hunters. He could only imagine what end they had already came to.

OoOoOoOo

Tailgate stared up at the unicorn as he was carried through the forest. He was nothing like the stories Tailgate had heard. He was not white, nor did his optics glow with the pure blue light of one touched by Primus. No...this mech was dark purple, with the brightest of crimson optics. His single horn glinted sliver in the dim light.

He was a frightening figure, but he held Tailgate gently as he carried him into the dark forest. They walked for an age until they finally reached a clearing with a great tree rising from it’s center. A cottage was built into the great tree. It was nothing like Tailgate had ever seen. 

“What is this?” Tailgate asked. 

“This is my home,” the unicorn said, as he opened the door and set Tailgate down. 

“Your home?” 

“It is, little one. What is your name?” 

Tailgate stared, his vocalizer freezing up for a moment. “T-tailgate.” 

“I am Cyclonus. Make yourself at home, little one.” 

Tailgate nodded, his optics flicking towards the door. Before Cyclonus could grab him the little mech dashed outside and into the forest. He transformed as soon as his peds hit the ground, and the tiny deer-former leaped into the underbrush heedless of the direction he was going. He just had to escape. He didn't know what this unicorn had planned for him, and the unknown made his spark clench painfully behind his chestplates. 

He had surprise on his side. It was a moment before the unicorn knew what he was doing, and by the time he transformed Tailgate was already out of sight. 

The forest grew dark, but Tailgate ran until his legs gave out on him and he fell to the forest floor, his vents heaving as the desperately tried to alleviate some of the heat his frame was putting off.  
His sides quivered as he finally pulled himself together and rose up on shaky hooves. He made himself put one hoof after the other, his head low as he crept through the darkness. 

Finally he came to another opening in the forest, one scorched by flames. He sniffed the air, his olfactory sensors prickled with the smell of sulfur that finally registered. He creeped in cautiously and walked over what he thought was a hill...

Only it was not. 

The hill moved, and a large head craned around, it’s yellow optics fixed squarely on Tailgate. The little mech froze. A dragon. He had always thought that they were some boogie-mech to scare younglings, and yet this one moved beside him, towering over him as it rose up. 

“What a sweet little morsel,” the dragon purred, swiping at Tailgate. 

Tailgate skittered back, nearly tripping on his own hooves. The dragon moved closer, rearing up. 

“Now, what should I do with you,” the dragon said, making another grab for the deer-former. One sharp claw hit Tailgate’s side. He screamed loud and high, the noise reverberated from the forest. 

The great maw descended, biting into one of Tailgate’s legs and lifted him up off of the forest floor. Tailgate screamed again, and thought he was done for.

OoOoOoOo

Cyclonus found Tailgate’s trail easily enough, tracking him through the forest. The little mech left broken branches and disturbed ground in his wake. Cyclonus ran, feeling suddenly anxious. The roar only made him run faster, and by some miracle of Primus he reached the clearing in time.

Tailgate dangled from the dragon’s mouth, screaming. Cyclonus did not think, he just charged in, head down. He rammed the dragon, his horn easily slid through armour and protoform. 

The dragon released the hold on Tailgate out of reflex, roaring in pain. Tailgate fell to the forest floor in a strutless heap. He moaned softly, curling on himself. 

“That is my mate,” Cyclonus roared, charging the dragon again. The creature was forced back, skittering away, and finally ran leaving Cyclonus and Tailgate alone in the clearing. 

Tailgate shifted, standing on wobbly hooves, “You---you saved me. Why?” 

Cyclonus drew near, and nuzzled the deer-formers side. “I told you I would protect you. I will keep you safe.”

Tailgate tilted his head to the side, watching the unicorn. He didn’t protest when Cyclonus urged him back the way that they came, or when he was lead inside the little cottage. He was so exhausted his knees wobbled once he transformed, and he would have fallen to the ground had Cyclonus not caught him. 

“You should sleep,” Cyclonus murmured as he carried the little mech up the stairs. 

“I’m not tired,” Tailgate protested, pushing at the larger mech weakly. It was clear to Cyclonus that he was lying. 

“You are, my mate. I can tell.” 

Tailgate huffed, “You don’t even know me. Stop calling me that.” 

“Perhaps not now, but eventually I will,” Cyclonus said as he sat Tailgate down onto the berth. He curled around him, covering them both up with the fluffiest mesh. 

Tailgate relaxed against him, burrowing into the meshes. “Maybe,” Tailgate whispered. 

Cyclonus smiled against the mech’s helm. He would make this work one way or another. Tailgate’s field buzzed against his own, bright and comforting. It was something that Cyclonus had not even known that he was missing. 

Tailgate soon drifted into recharge, his field evening out as he drifted farther into slumber.

OoOoOoOo

No one had ever wanted him before. His creators had passed when Tailgate was still a fawn. The fact that Cyclonus so clearly wanted the mech was comforting. He did nothing to push Tailgate, but the little mech could feel it in his field every time they touched.

Tailgate waited for the unicorn to make the first move, but the days passed and Cyclonus did nothing. He seemed to be content in waiting for Tailgate to be...ready. 

The little mech huffed to himself. It was nice that Cyclonus thought to spare him more pain, but at the same time He wanted the mech in a way that he never thought he would want---or be wanted by---anyone. 

He gathered as much courage he had in his little frame, and crept into the room where Cyclonus was slumbering. His vents were soft and even as Tailgate entered the room. The little mech set his mask and visor aside, and climbed up onto the berth. A flush settled over his faceplates. He couldn't believe he was doing.

He kissed Cyclonus slowly, purring when the mech began to finally respond and kissed him back. Systems he didn’t know he had felt hot, and overclocked by the time Cyclonus fully awoke and pushed him down into the soft mesh of the berth. 

“Little mech, you do not know what you are doing,” Cyclonus rumbled above him. 

“I-I do. I want you. P-please.” 

Cyclonus looked down at him thoughtfully, “Tailgate...” 

“Please. T-this was what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Tailgate wiggled beneath Cyclonus, his frame radiating heat. 

Cyclonus purred, his decision made as he leaned down and caught Tailgate’s lips against his own. 

Tailgate clutched at him, moaning as Cyclonus plundered his mouth, his glossa slowly learning every inch of Tailgate’s mouth. This was what he needed. Tailgate let his helm fall back, his fans roaring. 

Cyclonus kissed his way down Tailgate’s chestplates, and finally nuzzled his interface panel. “Open up,” he said, and lapped at the hot panel until it finally snapped open. 

“P-please,” Tailgate moaned, tipping his hips up. He had never felt anything like the sensation of Cyclonus flicking his glossa across the rim. Pleasure bloomed, rising to a peak. Tailgate crashed over it, wailing. He barely registered the pain of Cyclonus breaking the seals. It melted completely away when Cyclonus pushed first one digit in, and then a second firing up unused nodes. 

“So sensitive,”Cyclonus murmured when he was finally pushing into the smaller mech, stretching him wide. Tailgate only moaned, and tilted his hips up in a silent plea. This was what he wanted after all. 

Cyclonus thrust into him, making him cry out as overload rushed through his systems again, the warm rush of transfluid prolonged the overload leaving Tailgate a sated pool of mech beneath Cyclonus’ heavier frame. 

This was perfect.

OoOoOoOo

Nearly a vorn passed before their first sparkling was foaled. Surprisingly he took after Tailgate being small and white. So small that Cyclonus was ever watchful of the foal. Tailgate’s tail flicked happily as they went out for the first time. Cybertron’s sun was bright on their backs, and while little Coriolis was still wobbly on his hooves he was more than eager to explore. He trotted through the meadow around their home, chasing after cyberflies and frightening the odd petrorabbit.

Tailgate’s spark fluttered as he watched. He could not be more happy that he had been taken by a certain unicorn than he was at that moment, not only was he wanted but he received something that he had never imagined he would ever have, a family.


End file.
